


Titan Indecency

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [19]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Kinktober 2018, Public Sex, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:19:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16338830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Mikasa hunts down her girlfriend after she misses their date night.Written for Kinktober.





	Titan Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> Hange is trans. MtF. 
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 19.
> 
> Prompt: public.

Everyone, even Moblit, was asleep. Mikasa picked her way through the sleeping bodies, wondering where Hange was. Someone had to keep that sociopath safe while Mob was out like a light. Who better than her girlfriend?

A soft shout of excitement echoed in the distance. Mikasa turned toward it. That was her. It had to be. No other living human would sound thrilled this close to titans.

Mikasa followed the sound wearily. It was nearly four in the morning. She was tired, but Hange hadn’t come to bed yet and Mikasa didn’t sleep well on her own.

Hange’s excited murmurings lead Mikasa to a tent. She knew what she would find inside. A titan. Hange must not have realized it was already night. She had been studying how some titans become inactive at night for a week now by using tents during the day.

Mikasa let herself in and immediately jerked Hange to the side. Giant teeth snap shut where Hange had been a second ago.

Hange turned her head, glancing at her savior. She smiled when she saw her girlfriend.

“Mika!!! You’ll never believe it, I’ve had a break through!” she said, throwing her arms around the younger woman.

“Hange. It will be dawn in a couple hours. You promised to be in bed by midnight.” Mikasa gave her girlfriend a look. “We had _plans_.”

Hange’s wine colored hues blinked twice behind her glasses. A smile grew deviously on her face. “I’m sorry I’ve been neglecting you, baby.”

Oh no. Mikasa knew that smile. Before she could protest, Hange’s lips were on hers.

Hange had actually studied Mikasa. She wanted to know everything about the other woman, so, one day, she called off work. The scientist had stayed in bed with her girlfriend and had tried every kink she could think of. She had thoroughly mapped out Mikasa’s body with her hands and mouth.

Come to think of it, they had never tried anything with other people or places. Hange made a note for that. They would get around to trying it. So far, Mikasa had only drawn hard lines against bestiality and necrophilia. And bodily waste.

Hange kissed Mikasa in a way she knew made the other woman melt. Mikasa tried to pull away, but then Hange did that thing with her tongue and Mikasa did melt.

Her arms wrapped around Hange’s neck as she kissed her back. When Hange picked her up and set her on a desk, Mikasa pulled Hange between her legs.

The older woman tugged off Mikasa’s nightgown. She didn’t protest. Everyone was sleeping and the idea of being caught… well, it turned her on.

Kissing Hange made Mikasa forget everything. Her lips were always chapped, but they were warm and hungry on Mikasa’s own.

Hange had been so wrapped up in her experiments with the new titan, that she hadn’t been coming to bed at all. She knew Mikasa missed her, so she wanted to make it up her.

Her lips moved down Mikasa’s neck, sucking love marks into her pale creamy skin. Mikasa moaned lowly, locking her legs around Hange’s waist. The raven haired girl quickly unbuttoned Hange’s shirt.

Hange giggled and took off her clothes. She was used to Mikasa being impatient in the bedroom. Mikasa attacked Hange’s chest eagerly, her hands tangling into her hair.

It was strange at first, when Hange and Mikasa first started dating. Mikasa had had to get used to a whole new spectrum of things. Like… she was dating a woman. An older woman who had no sense of self preservation.

When they had first had sex… well, _now_ Mikasa was used to Hange and everything that being with her entailed. Hange had told her that she had simply been born in the wrong body. She was a woman despite the differences in their bodies. Mikasa couldn’t care less. She loved Hange for who she was.

She ran her fingers over Hange’s large clit, encircling it with her fingers. She stroked it carefully, humming.

Hange shoved Mikasa’s panties aside and pressed their clits together. Mikasa moaned, her hips rocking in time with Hange’s.

Hange’s clit slipped over hers, grinding against her lover eagerly. Her breath came out in short pants. Mikasa kissed Hange’s breasts eagerly, her body shaking with want. Hange pressed her clit inside of her and Mikasa threw her head back in pleasure.

Her eyes opened, her head still tilted back, and met two large eyes. _How the fuck did I forget there is a TITAN in here?!_

The titan was staring at them, making her skin crawl.

“Hange. Your pet is staring at us.”

Hange looked over Mikasa’s shoulder and blinked. “So he is… is it bothering you?”

“Yes. It is _bothering_ me. Bedroom. _Now_.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other fic for day 19.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
